A Dragonball Z Christmas Carol
by El loco uno
Summary: A set of Christmas songs that I've changed the words to...Vegeta's 12 days, Vegeta is Coming to Earth...and...UPDATE: A DBZ Grinchmas!
1. 12 days to Vegetadom

Back after popular demand (Kaioshin:-snorts-), Tara's annual X-mas "fic" Last year I did a POTC 12 days of Christmas and this year is DBZ's turn!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Dragonball Z, Vegeta, Christmas, or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas"…as much as I wish…and if anyone attempts to sue me, I shall shield myself with Kaioshin's large forehead (which I do not own)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the first day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me one ki blast in the face

On the second day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the third day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the fourth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the fifth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 5 angry scowls, 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the sixth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final flash, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the seventh day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 7 dragon balls, 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final blastseses, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the eighth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 8 big bang attacks, 7 dragon balls, 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the ninth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 9 dragon radars, 8 big bang attacks, 7 dragon balls, 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the tenth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 10 Planet Nameks, 9 dragon radars, 8 big bang attacks, 7 dragon balls, 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the eleventh day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 10 Planet Nameks, 9 dragon radars, 8 big bang attacks, 7 dragon balls, 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face

On the twelfth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to me 12 blown up planets, 10 Planet Nameks, 9 dragon radars, 8 big bangs, 7 dragon balls, 6 low-class sayains, 5 angry scowls, 4 final flashes, 3 spiky hair-dos, 2 armored suits and a ki blast in the face!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? R&R if you don't mind, I don't care if I get flames, I wil roast my happy nice reviews over them and eat my good reviews for supper and I won't be hungry because good reviews feed authors! If you like this on, check out my POTC one!


	2. Vegeta is Coming to Earth

Disclaimer:  
Ok, I know very well that this is the middle of the summer, but I was in a Christmassy mood and I felt like singing and I kinda needed to update SOMETHING and this spawned out…So YAY! 

Kaioshin: 'Spawned out?' Interesting choice of words…

I Know! Anyways…Happy Christmassy Summer! Oh, and I don't own "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" or Dragonball Z…which sucks

* * *

Based on the song, 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town…  
El loco uno Productions presents…

* * *

**_VEGETA IS COMING TO EARTH_**

Vegeta is Coming to Earth

You better watch out,  
You better train hard,  
Get ready for a bout,  
I'm telling you why:

Ve-ge-ta is coming to Earth.  
He's making a blast,  
Powerin' up twice;  
Gonna kill all

Who ask his advice.  
Ve-ge-ta is coming to Earth.

He sees you when you're training.  
He knows if you are weak.  
He knows if you are Sayain-jin or not,  
So be strong for goodness sake!

Oh, you better watch out!  
You better train hard.  
Get ready for a bout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Ve-ge-ta is coming to Earth.  
Ve-ge-ta is coming to WIN!

* * *

Well? I think that was pretty good. 

Vegeta: That made no sense.

Yes it did..well, everybody, you know what to do…R&R!


	3. A DBZ Grinchmas

Ah, my annual Christmas tune…I decided to do a parody of the Grinch this year…I'm posting it a bit late though…I usually get it out around the start of the month…and here I am just a few days from Christmas…oh well…Here you go! 

Disclaimer: I own not the song, the anime, or even the chair I'm sitting on while typing this…The tune is from Dr. Seuss, the anime, Dragonball Z (unfortunately not mine…), and the chair is my parent's chair seeing as how they bought it…

* * *

A DBZ Grinch-mas

* * *

You're a mean one, Super Buu.  
You really need a bath!  
You're as gummy as a gum drop,  
You're as old, as old, as time is.  
Super Buu!.

You're a old piece of gum  
Without any flavor.  
----  
You're a faker, Hercule Satan.  
Your afro's a big mess!.  
Your hair is full of tangles,  
You've got two combs stuck in there.  
Hercule Satan.

I couldn't brush it, with a  
giganta-normous brush!!  
---  
You're a small one, Babidi.  
You look just like a flea.

You have all the grace and charm  
Of a drunken Vegeta.  
Babidi.

Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the drunken Vegeta.  
---  
You're malicious, Dabura.  
You are nasty, red and tall!  
Your heart is full of moldy fruit  
Your soul is dark and dank.  
Dabura.

'The dragonballs couldn't even save you'  
said, and I quote: "every other character."  
---  
You're a old one, Dr. Gero.  
You're a gray-haired old buffoon.  
Your heart is electronic  
With a shiny metal casing,  
Dr. Gero.

Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful variety of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.  
---  
You're a gii-irl, Lord Friee-za.  
With a hi-igh dubb-ed voice.  
Though the dub is not too truthful  
And it's FUNimationized.  
Lord Friee-za!

You're a short pasty petite and purple  
monster.  
With purple spots.

* * *

So? You like? It's not one of my best…not by a long shot…but oh well, it was on short notice…oh, and in the last verse where it says 'With a hi-igh dubb-ed voice.', 'dubb-ed' is meant to be pronounced 'dub ed' with emphasis on the 'ed'; instead of 'dubd' which doesn't really fit the flow of the song…just felt that I should mention that…

so I guess the only thing left to say is…….

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND R&R!!!!!

Pweeze?


End file.
